gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ramsay Bolton
Lorde Ramsay Bolton (anteriormente Ramsay Snow) é um personagem antagonista da série nas temporadas 4, 5 e 6. Ramsay foi inicialmente introduzido como um personagem benevolente enviado para ajudar Theon Greyjoy, mas logo mostrou-se antagonista ao capturá-lo e torturá-lo. A personagem é interpretada por Iwan Rheon na série, em que, estreia pela primeira vez em Asas Escuras, Palavras Escuras, porém, teve um aparecimento anterior na 2ª temporada sem ter seu nome citado, que só foi mencionado no episódio Mhysa. Como filho bastardo de Lorde Roose Bolton, Ramsay originalmente usou o sobrenome tradicional para bastardos nascidos no Norte e era conhecido como "Ramsay Snow", no entanto, seu nome fora legitimado por Roose, tornando-o "Ramsay Bolton". Isto lhe deu todos os direitos de um filho primogênito, como o direito de herdar as terras do Forte do Pavor e Winterfell. Ramsay é apresentado como um personagem violento e sádico, apreciador das antigas práticas Bolton de esfolamento e tortura. Durante a Guerra dos Cinco Reis, ele foi inicialmente um aliado de Robb Stark quando ele é enviado por seu pai para retomar Winterfell de Theon Greyjoy. Ramsay, no entanto, trai Robb, captura Winterfell assim como Theon. De acordo com Tywin Lannister, tudo isso era plano de seu pai para conquistar o castelo. Ramsay submete Theon à extensa tortura física e psicológica, transformando-o em um escravo rebatizado de "Fedor" (do inglês, Reek). A Casa Bolton se torna então, a grande casa nobre que governa o Norte. Ramsay, então, casa-se com Sansa Stark (da qual ele repetidamente abusa) a fim de solidificar uma aliança com os remanescentes da Casa Stark. É atacado por Stannis Baratheon numa batalha da qual sai vitorioso. Durante a batalha Sansa e Theon fogem e Ramsay acaba sofrendo uma queda em seu poder político. Ele então toma a casa Bolton para si ao assassinar seu pai, seu irmão e sua madrasta e mais tarde, recebe Rickon Stark como refém. Ramsay consegue o apoio da Casa Umber e da Casa Karstark na luta contra os Starks na Batalha dos Bastardos. Com mais homens que Jon Snow e Sansa Stark, Ramsay começa triunfante até o momento em que os Cavaleiros do Vale, a mando de Petyr Baelish, chegam e derrotam suas tropas. Ramsay tenta fugir, mas Jon consegue alcançá-lo. Ramsay é executado por Lady Sansa, comido vivo por seus próprios cachorros. Sua morte marca o fim do domínio dos Bolton no Norte e a extinção da Casa. Biografia Ramsay Snow é o filho bastardo de Lorde Roose Bolton e o produto de estupro. Anos atrás, Roose descobriu que um moleiro tinha se casado sem sua permissão. Ele fez enforcou o moleiro em uma árvore e estuprou sua esposa. Ramsay nasceu pouco depois, e sua mãe o levou ao Forte do Pavor, o castelo de seu pai, para que Roose o reconhecesse como seu filho. Roose quase matou Ramsay e sua mãe, mas cedeu ao perceber que a criança era de fato dele. Ramsay é a única criança viva de Roose após a morte de Domeric Bolton, assim como o único herdeiro possível a casa Bolton até o nascimento de uma criança pela nova esposa de Roose, Walda Frey. Ele fica para trás como castelão do Forte do Pavor quando seu pai partiu para o sul para lutar na Guerra dos Cinco Reis. Ramsay mantém uma matilha de cães, que ele emprega para a caça. Ele também está em um relacionamento com a filha do mestre de corte, Myranda, com quem ele supostamente planejava casar antes que seu pai finalmente o tivesse legitimado. Temporada 2 Depois que Winterfell é tomado por Theon Greyjoy para os Nascidos do Ferro, Ramsay é despachado por seu pai Roose Bolton para retomá-lo em nome do rei Robb Stark. As forças de Ramsay sitiam o castelo e ele enfurece Theon soprando um chifre durante toda a noite. Na manhã seguinte, Theon reúne seus homens para defender o castelo, mas ele é traído e nocauteado por seus homens, que aceitam a oferta de misericórdia de Robb Stark para a guarnição dos nascidos do ferro se eles se rendessem e entregassem Theon. No entanto, o castelo é tomado por Ramsay depois e em vez de deixar os nascidos do ferro livres, ele os esfola vivos.Valar Morghulis Temporada 3 Seguindo o Saque de Winterfell, Ramsay e seus homens levam Theon para o Forte do Pavor, onde o príncipe nascido do ferro é submetido a horríveis torturas. Embarcando em uma torcida campanha de manipulação psicológica, Ramsay apresenta-se como um emissário nascido do ferro, da irmã de Theon Yara, e falsamente afirma ter sido enviado por ela para libertá-lo.Asas Escuras, Palavras Escuras Ramsay envia um relatório falso a Harrenhal, onde a força principal do exército do norte se estabeleceu, do saque de Winterfell pelos nascidos do ferro, do desaparecimento de Bran e de Rickon Stark, e que a localização de Theon Greyjoy é desconhecida. Mais tarde naquela noite Ramsay retorna, e libera Theon, fornece-lhe um cavalo e diz-lhe para montar leste para Bosque Profundo, onde sua irmã está esperando por ele. Os captores de Theon, entretanto, seguem-no e capturam-no outra vez. Como punição, seu líder tenta estuprar Theon. Ramsay aparece e rapidamente despacha os sequestradores com arco e flecha, aprofundando o vínculo de confiança entre eles.Caminhada da vergonha Mais tarde, Ramsay promete a Theon levá-lo para Bosque Profundo . Algum tempo depois, os homens alcançam um lugar seguro. As perguntas de Theon que têm que esgueirar-se dentro desde que os homens de Yara são leais a ela. Ramsay adverte Theon que alguns dos homens pertencem a seu pai Balon Greyjoy. Enquanto o misterioso garoto luta para abrir um portão trancado, Theon confessa seu ciúme do status de Robb, o assassinato dos dois meninos que ele passou como Bran e Rickon, e reconhece que Eddard Stark era seu verdadeiro pai. Depois de abrir o portão, Theon e Ramsay entram numa sala escura. O jovem acende uma tocha e Theon, para seu horror, percebe que ele está de volta na câmara de tortura. Logo se juntam dois homens, que procedem a restringir Theon depois que Ramsay afirma falsamente que matou seus companheiros.E Agora a Vigia Dele está Terminada Ramsay desperta Theon com um chifre para continuar a torturá-lo. Ele ameaça remover o dedo mindinho de Theon se ele não consegue adivinhar a verdadeira identidade de Ramsay e sua localização atual. Depois de várias suposições, Ramsay diz a Theon que ele está correto em adivinhar que Ramsay é Harrion Karstark, irmão de Torrhen Karstark e filho de Lorde Rickard Karstark, e que estão em Karhold (Theon não sabendo que Rickard e Harrion estão mortos). No entanto, ele aponta que Theon nunca perguntou se ele era um mentiroso. Ele admite que estava mentindo, e começa a esfolar o dedo de Theon enquanto sua vítima grita para ele cortá-lo.A Ascensão Theon é libertado por duas jovens, Myranda e Violet. Elaes lhe dão água e limpam suas feridas. Theon está apreensivo com sua ajuda, até que elas se despem e começam a deliciá-lo. Os três são logo interrompidos por Ramsay, que entra na câmara empunhando uma faca. Depois de provocar Theon sobre suas proezas sexuais, ele ordena que seus homens prendam Theon e então removem os genitais dele.O Urso e a Donzela Ramsay admite que os rumores sobre Theon eram verdadeiros, e que ele tinha um "pau de bom tamanho", apontando para as calças maltratadas e manchadas de sangue de Theon antes de enganá-lo momentaneamente para acreditar que a salsicha de porco que ele está comendo é seu pênis. Ramsay fala sobre amputados com membros fantasmas e se pergunta se Theon terá um pênis fantasma, sentindo uma coceira sempre que ele vê meninas nuas. Quando Theon pede para ser morto, Ramsay afirma que ele não é bom para morrer. Ramsay decide dar a Theon um novo nome, e bate-o até que comece a chamar-se "Fedor". Ramsay também envia uma carta para Balon Greyjoy com uma caixa contendo o pênis de Theon. Ele ameaça enviar mais partes do corpo de Theon e esfolar todos os nascidos do ferro no Norte vivos se eles não forem embora antes da lua cheia.Mhysa Temporada 4 Ramsay libera Theon de suas restrições, mas força-o a trabalhar para ele como um servo e responder ao nome "Fedor". Algum tempo depois, Ramsay caça uma garota chamada Tansy no bosque com seus cães de caça, Myranda e Reek. Com arcos na mão, ele e Myranda perseguem alegremente Tansy, disparando flechas para ela enquanto elas vão. Ramsay explica que Tansy tinha feito Myranda ciumenta, então ela tem que ir porque ela causa muitos problemas de outra forma. Myranda consegue atacar Tansy com uma flecha na perna antes de Ramsay felizmente liberar seus cães sobre ela, matando-a. Pouco depois, Lorde Roose Bolton chega ao Forte do Pavor onde Ramsay o espera. Roose apresenta Ramsay para sua esposa recém-adquirida, Walda Bolton, e pede para ver seu cativo. Ramsay também cumprimenta Locke e felicita-o por sua mutilação de Jaime Lannister . Locke assegura-lhe que o Regicida tinha gritado bem altoe que Ramsay teria gostado. Ramsay traz "Fedor" para seu pai, que rapidamente fica furioso com Ramsay por torturar e mutilar um valioso refém. Roose explica que queria usar Theon como um pedaço de barganha para livrar o Norte dos nascidos do ferro, e para isso ele precisava dele ileso. Roose castiga Ramsay por suas ações, e lamenta colocar muita confiança nele. Ramsay tenta provar que sua tortura tinha um propósito. Ele ordena a Reek para se raspar com uma navalha, demonstrando que ele nunca vai traí-los, e acrescenta que seu método revelou informações: que Theon não matou Bran e Rickon Stark. Reek também lhes diz que seu meio-irmão Jon Snow pode estar protegendo-os na Muralha. Achando-o esclarecedor, Roose envia Locke após os meninos Stark, e Ramsay sugere que eles matem Jon também, uma vez que ele é meio-Stark e pode representar uma ameaça para o seu futuro no Norte. Roose ordena a Ramsay que tome Fosso Cailin uma base vital no Norte, das forças Greyjoy, e promete que, se for bem-sucedido, reconsiderará a posição de Ramsay.O Leão e a Rosa Ramsay se envolve em sexo particularmente violento com Myranda, forçando-a a estrangulá-lo. Enquanto isso Yara , com a intenção de resgatar seu irmão Theon das garras de Ramsay, leva uma força de cinquenta homens em barcos a remo até a água chorosa em direção ao Forte do Pavor. Eles conseguem entrar no castelo e encontrar Theon em um canil ao lado dos cães, mas ele se recusa a ir, temendo que este é outro dos truques de Ramsays. Ramsay logo chega e ataca os nascidos do ferro com seus soldados. Quando um nascido do ferro pergunta se eles estão saindo sem seu irmão, Yara declara seu irmão está morto. Mais tarde, Ramsay recompensa Reek com um banho por sua lealdade. Quando Reek se desnuda, Ramsay sorri quando observa os genitais ausentes de sua vítima. Ramsay suavemente lava Fedor enquanto pergunta ao seu cativo se ele o ama, o que Reek confirma. Ele continua instruindo Reek que ele tem que fingir ser alguém que não é: Theon Greyjoy.As Leis de Deuses e Homens Ramsay assedia Fosso Cailin e envia Fedor para tratar com a guarnição dos nascidos do ferro, posando como Theon Greyjoy. Theon garante a promessa de Ramsay de passagem segura de volta para as Ilhas de Ferro se eles se renderem. Os nascidos do ferro se rendem, e Ramsay esfola eles todos vivos. Tendo tomado Fosso Cailin, Ramsay e seu pai se encontram em um campo aberto. Roose lhe entrega um documento que legitima seu filho bastardo e lhe concede o direito de se chamar de "Bolton". Ramsay está encantado, e eles então fazem o seu caminho para Winterfell.A Montanha e a Víbora Temporada 5 Enquanto comia com seu pai, Ramsay diz que ele conseguiu "persuadir" Casa Cerwyn, um dos vassalos da Casa Stark, a pagar seus impostos ao esmagar a Lord Medger Cerwyn, sua esposa e irmão mais velho, e coagindo seu filho, Cley Cerwyn, a pagar em seu lugar. Finalmente por paciência com seu filho, Roose briga com Ramsay por suas ações, porque desde que Tywin Lannister está morto, os Lannister não mais os apoiarão e eles não serão capazes de segurar o Norte com apenas terror , uma vez que as Casas do Norte vão subir contra eles à menor desculpa. Roose revela então que arranjou para Ramsay se casar com Sansa Stark para aplacar os nortistas. Quando Sansa chega, Ramsay a cumprimenta com cortesia. Mais tarde, Petyr Baelish fala com Ramsay, que promete nunca prejudicar Sansa depois que Baelish o adverte sutilmente.Alto Pardal (episódio) Mais tarde, Myranda diz a Ramsay seu ciúme por Sansa, já que Ramsay havia prometido casar com ela enquanto ainda era um bastardo. Ramsay admite friamente sua atração por Sansa e declara abertamente sua opinião sobre sua beleza, e fica zangado quando Myranda ameaça se casar com outra pessoa e deixá-lo. Ramsay se aproxima de Myranda e lembra-lhe o que ele faz para as pessoas que o aborreceram. Ele se força contra Myranda, que morde o lábio, mas retribui. Ramsay confronta mais tarde Reek sobre seu encontro com Sansa, e o adverte para não guardar segredos dele outra vez. Embora pareça que ele vai punir Reek, ele finalmente o perdoa. No jantar, Ramsay inicialmente expressa prazer em seu casamento com Sansa, mas as coisas ficam azedas quando ele leva Reek para a sala e coagindo-o a se desculpar com Sansa por supostamente matar Bran e Rickon, e sugere que Reek deve dar Sansa em seu casamento. Roose põe um fim ao comportamento de seu filho ao anunciar que Walda está grávida de um menino. A expressão de Ramsay fica zangada, ao ver o filho de Roose e Walda como uma ameaça potencial à sua posição como herdeiro de seu pai. Após o jantar, Ramsay expressa sua angústia pela possibilidade do filho por nascer comprometer sua reivindicação sobre o Norte com seu pai, que o repreende por seu comportamento anterior, mas zomba de sua preocupação. Ele então regame Ramsay com o conto de como ele conheceu sua mãe, a esposa de um moleiro que se casou sem o conhecimento ou consentimento de Roose. Roose enforcou o moleiro e estuprou sua esposa sob seu cadáver balançando, embora ela lutasse com ele o tempo todo. Algum tempo depois, a esposa do moleiro chegou ao Forte do Pavor e deixou o bebê Ramsay com ele. Roose estava preparado para lançar Ramsay na água chorosa para se afogar, mas ficou porque sabia, no fundo, que Ramsay era seu filho. Roose então afirma que Stannis Baratheon está em Castelo Negro e provavelmente tentará tirar Winterfell deles durante sua viagem para Porto Real, e Ramsay promete ajudar seu pai contra Stannis.Mate o Garoto Mais tarde, quando Reek vem buscar Sansa para o casamento, ela se recusa a segurar o braço de Reek, mesmo depois que ele a suplica, dizendo que Ramsay o punirá se não o fizer. Reek, em seguida, dá Sansa afastado de Ramsay, e eles se casaram na frente do Bosque Sagrado. Depois de se retirar para o quarto, Ramsay diz a Sansa para tirar a roupa. Reek está prestes a sair, mas Ramsay diz que ele deve ficar. Ramsay brinca com Reek: "Você cresceu com ela como uma menina, agora a verá se tornar uma mulher." Irritado pela hesitação de Sansa, ele furiosamente rasga a parte de trás de seu vestido e empurra seu rosto para baixo sobre o lado da cama. Enquanto desabotoa suas roupas, Sansa obedientemente permanece imóvel, mas começa a chorar suavemente. Reek está visivelmente perturbado e começa a chorar silenciosamente enquanto Ramsay continua a estuprá-la, e embora ainda esteja fraco demais para intervir, um flash de raiva se espalha brevemente pelo rosto de Reek enquanto isso está acontecendo.Insubmissos, Não Curvados, Não Quebrados Nos próximos dias, Ramsay continua a se forçar a Sansa todas as noites. Ele é informado por um relutante Reek do plano de Sansa para escapar, indicando Brienne de Tarth e Podrick Payne para vir e resgatá-la, e retalia ao esfolar a empregada idosa de Sansa que entregou a mensagem de Brienne para ela. Ramsay força Sansa a olhar para o cadáver e caminha com ela por Winterfell, vangloriando-se de como ele sucederá seu pai como Protetor do Norte e ela será sua esposa, mas Sansa contesta que Roose está esperando um menino com Walda, um menino que pode ser o irmão mais novo de Ramsay, mas ainda pode se tornar o verdadeiro herdeiro de Roose, uma vez que Ramsay ainda é tecnicamente um bastardo, que foi até legitimado por Tommen Baratheon, que Sansa afirma também é um bastardo. Ramsay, visivelmente irritado, contesta que até os bastardos podem se levantar, como seu meio-irmão Jon Snow fez quando ele se tornou o novo Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, e insulta Sansa por não saber a notícia sobre o novo título de Jon. Ele então ordena Sansa levado de volta para suas câmaras e trancado novamente.O Presente (episódio) Enquanto Stannis se aproxima de Winterfell, Ramsay está presente em uma reunião do conselho sobre como contrariá-lo. Enquanto Roose sugere que esperem o cerco dentro de Winterfell e permitam que Stannis e seu exército morram no frio, ou até mesmo para os homens de Stannis se amotinarem contra ele, Ramsay defende tomar vinte de seus melhores homens para enfrentar Stannis ao ar livre já que Stannis não vai deixar o Norte tão facilmente, e eles precisam mostrar ao resto do Norte como eles vão lidar com invasores do sul.Durolar (episódio) Ramsay leva seus homens para o acampamento de Stannis e eles acendem algumas de suas tendas, destruindo gravemente os homens e recursos de Stannis e conseguem fugir de volta para Winterfell sem serem descobertos.A Dança dos Dragões No entanto, Stannis permanece impávido. Embora seus números sejam muito reduzidos, ele lidera um cerco a Winterfell. Ramsay, entretanto, conduz as forças Bolton na batalha e massacra os homens de Stannis, sustentando cortes menores na cara no processo. No rescaldo, Ramsay mata um homem meio morto, apesar de suas reivindicações de rendição. Tendo derrotado Stannis, ele volta para Winterfell, dizendo "minha esposa deve estar sozinha", sem saber que Sansa e Reek escaparam do castelo, e este último matou Myranda.Misericórdia da Mãe Temporada 6 Tendo descoberto o corpo de Myranda e a fuga de Sansa e Reek, Ramsay chora por Mranda em seu quarto. Mesmo quando se conheceram como crianças, Myranda não lhe mostrou nenhum medo, um atributo singular entre aqueles que o conheciam que ele atribui a sua tolerância aos cães ainda mais temíveis. Ramsay promete a falecida Myranda que sua dor será paga, muitas vezes, e parece sincero quando ele lamenta que ela não estará lá para testemunhar sua retribuição por ela. Quando o Meistre Wolkan interrompe, no entanto, perguntando o que fazer com o corpo, Ramsay muda abruptamente seu humor, declarando com raiva que ela é "boa carne", e ordena Wolkan para dar o corpo aos cães de caça. Mais tarde, enquanto fala com seu pai, Ramsay é felicitado por sua vitória sobre Stannis, mas castigado por permitir que Sansa e Theon escapassem. Ramsay afirma ter enviado homens e cães de caça para encontrá-los, mas Roose contesta que, se Sansa consegue escapar do Norte, ele deserdará Ramsay em favor de seu filho por nascer com Walda, deixando Ramsay visivelmente abalado.A Mulher Vermelha (episódio) Harald Karstark chega mais tarde a Winterfell para notificar Ramsay e Roose que Theon e Sansa desapareceram. Ramsay sugere que eles marchem para Muralha, matem Jon Snow e recuperem Sansa, uma sugestão que Roose imediatamente desconsidera com base em que Jon é um bastardo. Roose argumenta contra o plano de Ramsay com o argumento de que matar o Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite só alienaria mais o resto das casas do Norte, muitas das quais ainda estão zangadas com os Bolton por sua parte no Casamento Vermelho. O Meistre Wolkan anuncia que Walda deu à luz um bebê. Roose o acalma, prometendo que ele sempre será seu primogênito, mas Ramsay apunhala seu pai no peito, matando-o instantaneamente. Ramsay ordena a Wolkan para anunciar que Roose foi envenenado por seus inimigos, e para trazer Walda e o bebê para ele. Depois de vislumbrar seu novo meio-irmão no pátio de Winterfell, Ramsay leva Walda para os canis e tranca-os dentro, colocando os cães de caça para matá-los.Casa Mais tarde, Ramsay é abordado por Lorde Pequeno Jon Umber, que pede o apoio da Casa Bolton na luta contra Jon Snow e os selvagens, como Última Lareira é o castelo mais setentrional do Norte. Ramsay concorda com a condição de que Umber prometa fidelidade e se ajoelhe diante dele. O Pequeno se recusa ambas as vezes, em vez de trazer Ramsay um presente na forma de Osha e Rickon Stark. Ao ver a cabeça de Cão Felpudo como prova da identidade de Rickon, Ramsay dá as boas-vindas ao mais novo da casa Stark.Quebradora de Correntes Prestando atenção às palavras cautelosas de seu pai sobre o ataque direto a Patrulha da Noite, Ramsay envia uma carta para Jon Snow em Castelo Negro, onde ele corretamente assume que Sansa está atualmente em. Ele exige que Jon devolva Sansa a Winterfell, ou matará todos os selvagens que sobreviveram ao massacre em Durolar, que seus homens estuprassem Sansa e mutilassem e matassem Jon e Rickon se ele recusasse. Tormund Giantsbane, agora o líder de fato dos Wildlings, diz que há apenas 2.000 guerreiros entre os Wildlings, não o suficiente para enfrentar os 5.000 soldados da Casa Bolton. Jon e Sansa decidem tentar unir as casas do Norte contra os Bolton, já que Jon é filho de um legítimo Protetor do Norte. Juntamente com Tormund, eles começam a planejar a expulsão da Casa Bolton de Winterfell e restaurar a posição de Casa Stark no Norte.Livro do Estranho Ramsay, Pequeno e Harald se encontram com Jon, Sansa, Tormund, Davos Seaworth e Lyanna Mormont para alcançar uma solução pacífica antes que eles batalhem. Ramsay oferece termos de rendição, dizendo que ele vai perdoar Jon e seus apoiantes por se oporem a ele se ele dobrar o joelho e lhe devolver Sansa. Jon oferece a Ramsay uma chance de resolver a sua disputa em um em um combate, mas Ramsay se recusa, citando que Jon possivelmente iria vencê-lo, mas seu exército facilmente esmagará o exército de Jon. Jon sabe que Ramsay tem os números, mas se pergunta se seus homens vão querer lutar por ele quando não vamos lutar por eles, o que visivelmente irrita Ramsay. Ele então pergunta a Jon e Sansa se eles vão deixar Rickon morrer porque eles são muito orgulhosos de se renderem. Quando Sansa pede a prova da captura de Rickon, Ramsay tem Pequeno jogando a cabeça decapitada do lobo-gigante de seu irmão, Cão Felpudo, a seus pés. Enquanto Ramsay começa a dizer-lhe o que fazer se ela quer salvar Rickon, Sansa o corta e diz que ele vai morrer no dia seguinte. Ramsay ameaça Jon e seus seguidores, alegando que seus cães não foram alimentados em sete dias, antes de retornar a Winterfell. No dia seguinte, quando a batalha começa, Ramsay chega segurando um Rickon cativo. Ele o libera e ordena que Rickon corra pelo campo de batalha em direção a Jon. Quando Rickon começa a correr, Ramsay começa a disparar flechas para ele, cada uma chegando perigosamente perto de o atingir. Jon imediatamente monta seu cavalo para resgatar Rickon, mas Ramsay atira nele com uma flecha como ele está a centímetros de alcançar Jon. Com Jon agora indefeso no meio do campo de batalha, arqueiros Bolton disparam flechas em sua direção com a cavalaria Bolton cobrando para ele também. A cavalaria Stark começa sua carga para encontrar-se com a cavalaria Bolton, conservando por pouco Jon de ser pisado à morte e de forçá-los a abandonar seu plano de batalha inicial. Ramsay executa um movimento de pinça com sua infantaria, cercando completamente o exército de Stark/Selvagem. Quando o exército de Bolton se aproxima, Petyr Baelish e Sansa chegam com reforços, cortesia da Casa Arryn, e sua cavalaria flanqueia rapidamente o exército circundante Bolton. Um Ramsay perplexo olha antes de bloquear os olhos com Jon. Agora superado em número, Ramsay retira-se com seus aliados restantes enquanto é perseguido por Jon, Tormund e o gigante Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, e fecha os portões, confiante em sua capacidade de resistir ao cerco, e prepara seus arqueiros. Para o horror de Ramsay, no entanto, as portas de Winterfell são rompidas graças a Wun Wun, e as restantes forças Bolton são eliminadas uma por uma, embora Wun Wun seja incapacitado por lesões sustentadas por arqueiros Bolton. Jon tenta confortar o gigante, mas Ramsay, oferece o golpe de morte ao atirar uma flecha no olho de Wun Wun. Tendo em nenhuma outra parte para ir e esgotado todas as suas forças, ele finalmente aceita a oferta de Jon para lutar contra ele um-a-um, escolhendo um arco e flecha como sua arma. Jon pega um escudo de um soldado Mormont caído enquanto Ramsay dispara uma flecha, que Jon bloqueia. Ramsay dispara mais duas, ambos bloqueadas, ficando cada vez mais inquieto quando Jon se aproxima dele. Enquanto Ramsay prepara uma quarta seta, Jon tira o arco de suas mãos e golpeia-o com o escudo com bastante força para derrubá-lo. Antes que Ramsay possa se levantar, Jon o derruba e prossegue batendo em Ramsay selvagemente, desfigurando severamente sua face. Jon para de bater em Ramsay quando percebe Sansa e reconhece que ela tem tanto direito à vingança quanto ele. Jon poupa Ramsay, mas ordena que ele seja trancado nos canis como um prisioneiro. À noite, Ramsay, maltratado e apenas mal consciente, é abordado por Sansa. Ele diz-lhe que ela nunca vai se livrar dele porque ele é "parte dela agora". Em resposta, Sansa diz-lhe que logo será esquecido, e sua casa deixará de existir antes de um grunhido sinistro de um de seus cães de caça, que por sua própria admissão não foram alimentados por sete dias, revela seu destino iminente. Apesar de sua confiança de que eles nunca vão prejudicá-lo, Ramsay rapidamente perde a compostura e tenta desesperadamente ordená-los a calcanhar como eles farejam com fome. Os cães de caça de repente começam a devorar Ramsay, que grita como ele é dividido e morto. Seu corpo provavelmente é queimado depois pelas ordens de Jon para impedi-lo de retornar como uma criatura. Com a morte de Ramsay, os Starks finalmente retomam o controle de Winterfell e do Norte, e vingam a morte de Rickon e a participação Bolton no Casamento Vermelho.Batalha dos Bastardos (episódio) Personalidade Ramsay é um sociopata genuíno.https://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/wicked-deeds/201401/how-tell-sociopath-psychopath Ele é sádico, selvagem e completamente capaz de cometer atrocidades indizíveis sem remorso, simplesmente por pura diversão. Ramsay admite plenamente - e de fato se deleita com o fato - que ele tortura e mata pessoas inocentes sem qualquer razão, e que eles não merecem o que ele fez com eles. Simplesmente o fazia sentir-se poderoso. Sempre que ele tem a vantagem em uma escaramuça, Ramsay é destemido - quase uma besta na pele humana - revelando-se na violência do combate pessoal. Ramsay teve um perverso, brincalhão, criança vertigem como ele inflige dor em outros, de esfolar homens vivos a caçar e matar meninas por esporte. Este comportamento, no entanto, não foi exibido quando Jon Snow propõe que os dois lutem um contra um em vez de enviar milhares para suas mortes para determinar quem tem influência sobre o Norte, Ramsay zomba da ideia devido à sua superioridade numérica inicial, e também ataca a raiva nos corações de Jon e Sansa por ter Pequeno Jon Umber jogar a cabeça de Cão Felpudo na frente deles para mostrar seu poder sobre eles mental e fisicamente. Somente quando Jon e seus aliados rompem Winterfell graças à chegada dos cavaleiros do Vale, que Ramsay reconsidera lutar um contra um contra ele, escolhendo um arco e flechas como sua arma, mas só porque ele sabia que ele seria rapidamente morto se ele escolhesse atacar os soldados ao redor. Em sua própria maneira torcida Ramsay era realmente inteiramente inteligente, possuindo uma certa "baixa astúcia" com que enganou seus inimigos. Ele era particularmente bom em pensar em seus pés, mas imprudente quando se tratava de consequências a longo prazo e política intrincada. Ramsay gostava muito de jogar jogos mentais com seus inimigos usando a tortura psicológica, muitas vezes enganando-os a confiar nele apenas para quebrar suas promessas vazias. Uma boa demonstração do tato enganoso de Ramsay foi quando, ao jogar um "jogo" com Theon Greyjoy para adivinhar onde ele estava, quem ele era e por que ele estava sendo torturado, ele permitiu que ele acreditasse que suas suposições estavam corretas até que ele apontou que Theon "Esqueceu de perguntar se ele era um mentiroso" e continuou a esfolar o dedo de qualquer maneira. Outra instância é usar Rickon Stark como isca como uma "armadilha" para Jon no meio do campo de batalha na Batalha dos Bastardos, sabendo que sua natureza amante da família iria deixá-lo indefeso para ataques de flechas. Por outro lado, Ramsay é muito impulsivo, não considerando plenamente as consequências de longo prazo de suas ações para o desgosto de seu pai. Quando Lorde Medger Cerwyn se recusou a pagar impostos a Ramsay ou até mesmo reconhecer o regime Bolton, Ramsay esfola Cerwyn vivo junto com sua esposa e irmão, enquanto força seu filho a assistir, e coloca os cadáveres em exibição pública. Roose irritado adverte seu filho que esta brutalidade desproporcional está prejudicando severamente sua posição a longo prazo, mas Ramsay ignora largamente suas advertências, fazendo uma festa maciça para ele mesmo enquanto outros senhores estão preocupados sobre o armazenamento de provisões para o inverno. Ramsay é muito frustrado por seu status de bastardo, e foi facilmente irritado quando ele foi referido de tal forma. Uma fonte possível desse ressentimento foi seu ciúme de Jon Snow, outro filho bastardo do Norte que foi criado por seu pai, Ned Stark, ao lado de seus filhos verdadeiros e, eventualmente, se tornou o Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite e, como tal, Ramsay desejou ascender a uma posição política poderosa como Jon fez, que ele próprio afirma a Sansa, comparando-se a Jon. O ciúme de Ramsay por Jon era tanto que ele expressou uma vontade de matar Jon se a chance viesse, embora ao mesmo tempo parece terrível quando ele ouve que Jon pode vir atrás dele com um exército selvagem. Devido às imensas inseguranças sobre seu status de base, Ramsay faz questão de zombar e depreciar Jon por ser um bastardo - continuamente referindo-se a ele como "bastardo" tanto em uma carta que ele envia a Castelo Negro como em pessoa quando eles finalmente se encontram, apesar do fato de que Ramsay é inicialmente um bastardo. Devido a ter jogado jogos mentais e torturado vítimas indefesas e fugir com ele toda a sua vida, Ramsay não está acostumado com a possibilidade de perder confronto. Mesmo sendo batido quase até a morte por Jon, Ramsay sorri com confiança que de alguma forma ele vai sobreviver, e até mesmo exibe esse comportamento quando confrontado com seus cães famintos, que ele acredita firmemente nunca iriam prejudicá-lo. No entanto, quando um dos cães desobedece a seus comandos para sair de cima dele e começa a lamber vorazmente seu rosto, os comandos de Ramsay ficam mais desesperados, e pela primeira e última vez em sua vida, Ramsay mostra medo genuíno quando ele percebe que ele não pode controlar e realmente não pode sobreviver afinal. Aparições Galeria Ramsay-and-Blood.jpg|Ramsay e seu corcel, Sangue, em "Caminhada da Punição". Snow-306-1396289530.jpg|Ramsay posando como um emissário Greyjoy. Ramsey-snow 2866198k.jpg|Ramsay posando como um emissário Greyjoy. Ramsay-402-promotional-full.jpg|Ramsay cumprimentando seu pai. Roose Ramsay Kill the Boy.jpg|Ramsay com Roose em "Mate o Garoto". Sansa Ramsay Kill the Boy.jpg|Ramsay com Sansa em "Mate o Garoto". Ramsay Bolton-S05E10.png|Ramsay após esmagar o exército de Stannis Baratheon. RamsayKnifeSeason6.jpg|Ramsay depois de assassinar Osha. RamsayBattleBastards.jpg|Ramsay se prepara para o ataque de Jon Snow. Home 15.jpg|Ramsay mata Roose Bolton. Home 13.jpg|Ramsay vê seu meio-irmão, momentos antes de matar ele e sua mãe JonRamsayFight.jpg|Ramsay luta com Jon Snow JonBeatRamsay.jpg|Ramsay é derrotado por Jon Snow. Battle of the Bastards 40.jpg|Ramsay é derrotado por Jon Snow Nos Livros Referências de:Ramsay Bolton en:Ramsay Bolton es:Ramsay Bolton fr:Ramsay Bolton it:Ramsay Bolton pl:Ramsay Bolton ru:Рамси Болтон uk:Рамсі Сноу zh:小子 ro:Ramsay Bolton Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da 3ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens da 5ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens da 6ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens do Norte Categoria:Casa Bolton Categoria:Bastardos Categoria:Protetores Categoria:Lordes Soberanos Categoria:Senhores de Winterfell Categoria:Castelões Categoria:Status: Morto